STAY
by nileylooover
Summary: This fan fiction is a two shot. A story of Miley Stewart and Nick Grey of how they longed to be with each other during the time they were apart. I know, summary sucks. Story is better. NILEY two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

**STAY**

**Part one of two**

* * *

Miley was lying in her bed, staring at the blank ceiling. She's wearing a familiar white v-neck shirt and sweat pants. Her hand was closed around the piece of dog tag hung around her neck. She just finished a sold-out concert somewhere in the east coast but she can't fall asleep, knowing someone will call her at this moment. Her phone rang and she quickly answered it.

"_Baby..."_ his voice rang in her ear and she felt her heart leap.

"_Nicky... I missed you",_ she replied.

Nick was silent for a while but finally spoke after few seconds, _"I missed your voice, Mi... I miss you a lot." _

Miley sighed. _"Three more weeks and we'll have some time to spend the New Year together..."_

"_I know... ",_ Nick held his breath a bit and waited for her reply.

"_This is torture..."_ Miley almost cried on the line with him but she kept it inside her.

"_We'll be fine, Mi... ",_ Nick reassured her that everything will work out for them even though they're apart from each other.

"_Yeah",_ Miley replied, very unsure of her answer.

Nick finally broke the tension_, "Do you want to talk about something?"_

Miley bit her lip to stop a sob escape from her lips, _"Nah... I just needed to hear your voice. I can't sleep."_

"_Oh. I love you. You need to get some beauty rest."_ Miley felt relieved that he didn't push further about it.

Miley thought of an appropriate answer and the words flowed from her lips naturally. _"I love you too, Nicky."_

"_Night miles"_

"_Night" _

The call ended and Miley felt like crying. Not seeing Nick hurts a lot. It's the price to pay for going on concert tours. She stood up and walked in her hotel room and grabbed her guitar. She sat on her bed and strummed her guitar as the lyrics of her newly written song came out from her lips.

_**Well it's good to hear your voice  
I hope you're doing fine  
And if you ever wonder  
I'm lonely here tonight  
Lost here in this moment  
Time keeps slipping by  
If I could have just one wish  
I'd have you by my side**_

She sang and played the song from the heart. She felt cold and she felt the need to see him.

_**Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay**_

She thought of the day they got into a fight.

***Flashback***

Miley dialed her boyfriend's number and called him.

"_Hey Nick!"_

"_Oh, miles... Listen, I gotta call you back... I'm-"_

"_Fine, I get it, you're busy..."_

"_Miley..."_

"_Just shut up! I'm tired of excuses! Fine! I won't bother you and call you! I don't need you!"_

_**Well I tried to live without you  
But tears fall from my eyes  
I'm alone and I feel empty  
God, I'm torn apart inside**_

She ended the call and broke down in tears, realizing what she just did. Words that should not be spoken were spoken out of range.

_**I look up at the starts  
Hoping you are doing the same  
And somehow I feel closer  
And I can hear you say**_

She tried to cry herself to sleep but it didn't work. It just made everything worse. Nick kept calling her till midnight but she won't answer her phone.

_**Oooohh I miss you  
Oooohh I need you  
And I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay**_

She gave up and answered after a while. They told each other how sorry they were and Miley smiled at how forgiving Nick is.

***End of Flashback***

_**I never wanna lose you  
and if I had to I would choose you  
so stay, please always stay  
you're the one that I hold on to  
my heart would stop without you**_

Miley felt her heart breaking when she had flashbacks of the days that she and Nick were happily hanging out in her room, totally missing their bonding moments.

Tears poured from her eyes as she kept strumming and singing...

_**I love you more than I did before  
And if today I don't see your face  
Nothing's changed, no one can take your place  
It gets harder everyday  
Say you love me more than you did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask me I will stay, I will stay, I'll always stay  
And I love you more than I did before  
And I'm sorry that it's this way  
But I'm coming home, I'll be coming home  
And if you ask I will stay, I will stay, I will stay**_

She placed the guitar against the wall then she pulled Nick's jacket from her drawer and she held it close as she lay back on the comfy mattress. She picked up her cell and called Nick, her medicine.

"_Hello?"_

"_Nicky?"_

Miley's voice cracked.

"_Baby? Are you okay?"_

"_Can you sing me to sleep? Please?"_

"_Sure sweetie, but is there something wrong? I know you're crying, Mi."_

"_I miss you..."_

It was barely audible but he heard it.

"_I'm sorry it has to be this way, Mi."_

"_I-it's oka-ay. Just help me fall asleep..."_

"_I love you..." _

Nick started singing for his one and only love. It's the only thing he can do to make her feel alright. Miley smiled as he heard his lovely voice... She was very contented and her breathing started to turn to normal and her cries subsided. She closed her eyes as she took in his amazing voice and let him bring her to sleep.

* * *

**AN: loved the first part? I'm working on the second part... I'm hoping that I'll be able to post it soon. =) Tell me what you think! click the REVIEW button down there. Please and Thank you!**

_**xonileylooover**_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I DON'T OWN MILEY CYRUS, NICK JONAS, AND THEIR SONGS. **

**There's a very important NOTE at the end of the page. PLEASE READ AND REPLY  
**

**

* * *

**

**STAY**

**Part two of two**

**

* * *

**

**Dec 31, 2009**

Nick led Miley to his new house.

"_God, it's big..."_

"_I bought this place for us"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, We'll live here later on when we get married."_

Miley smiled and she looked so cute and innocent.

"_You really want to marry me someday?"_

Nick placed both of his hands on Miley's waist and kissed her lips gently.

"_Of course, you're my soul mate and I never wanna let you go."_

Miley smiled bigger and she kissed him lovingly.

"_I love you Nicky"_

"_I love you too, Mi"_

Miley sat on the sofa, tugging at Nick's jacket draped around her shoulders. Nick was setting up the fireplace. He then went up to his room and grabbed a nice warm blanket for him and Miley.

_**It's hard to believe, **__**  
**__**where we are now.**__**  
**__**Your hand in mine, babe,**__**  
**__**Feels right somehow.**_

He went back and sat beside Miley before wrapping the thick blanket over their bodies. He held her soft hands and kept her warm in his arms.

_**But now it's okay,**__**  
**__**So don't make a sound.**__**  
**__**Cause it's almost perfect,**__**  
**__**So, baby, Don't ever look down.**_

He pulled her close and held her to warm her. He then placed a sweet kiss on her forehead.

"_Better?"_

Miley nodded. Nick brought his lips to her neck.

"_You smell so good."_

He kissed her neck and sucked on his favorite spot. It made Miley moan.

_**We've had our past, leave that behind.**__**  
**__**Cause none of it lasts,**__**  
**__**All that we have is tonight.**_

He kissed her jaw and made his way to her lips. He kissed her with full passion and Miley kissed back. She placed her hands on his hair and tugged on his curls. Miley pulled back to catch her breath.

"_Baby, where's your room?"_

Nick smiled and carried Miley to his room. He placed Miley on the bed and turned on the heater. He got back on the bed.

_**Cause you're not the only one,**__**  
**__**Who's ever felt this way.**__**  
**__**Don't let the world cave in,**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you'll stay.**_

Nick got on top of Miley and he showered her face with kisses. Miley smiled at the feeling of her boyfriend's mouth against her skin. She pulled off Nick's t-shirt and she grazed her fingers on his abs. She bit her lip on the sight of her shirtless hot boyfriend. Nick brushed his lips on Miley's jaw and his hand went inside his girlfriend's shirt. Miley slightly shivered at his touch and her breath hitched as he touched her chest lovingly. Nick's lips moved against hers and their tongues kept moving in sync. She straddled him and grind against him.

_**Now that the pain is done,**__**  
**__**No need to be afraid.**__**  
**__**We don't have time to waste,**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you'll stay.**_

Nick pulled away and took off her shirt. He started kissing her neck and went down to nibble on her collar bone then to her cleavage. He kissed her skin that's not covered by her bra and he went lower to her tummy, earning screams from her as he grazed his tongue on her torso. He took off her pants and pulled her leg up to kiss her calf to her inner thighs. He did the same to her other leg and he licked, bit and kissed her inner thighs. Her breath would stop whenever she would feel his lips near on the part where her thighs end. She was moaning real hard while grasping the sheets, watching her boyfriend positioned in between her separated legs while kissing her inner thighs and her torso.

_**Beautiful, one of a kind.**__**  
**__**You're something special babe,**__**  
**__**And you don't even realize**__**  
**__**That you're my heart's desire.**__**  
**_

He looked at his beautiful girlfriend laid out in front of him, admiring everything about her, because she's so perfect. Nick can't help but kiss and taste Miley's skin.

_**All I want and more.**__**  
**__**I know you're scared,**__**  
**__**But I promise, babe,**__**  
**__**I'm not who I was before.**__**  
**_

He did everything to control himself from touching her private territory which is just centimeters away from his face. He could smell her luscious scent and it makes his mind go wild and just take off her underwear to explore her there. But he wouldn't want her to get mad. He wouldn't want her to be forced to do something she wasn't ready for. He just continued teasing her and sniffing like an idiot until he kissed his way back to her lips and his hand made its way to her chest.

_**Cause you're not the only one,**__**  
**__**Who's ever felt this way.**__**  
**__**Don't let the world cave in,**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you'll stay.**__**  
**_

Miley flipped them over and straddled Nick behind her. She kissed him lovingly and sucked on his neck. She kissed, licked and bit his strong muscles and she went down on his torso and kissed him down there. She stopped and got nervous as she tried to undo his belt. She fumbled on his button and Nick noticed the tension. He sat up and held Miley's hand. She kept her head down, feeling ashamed. He knew she wasn't ready. He caressed her cheek with his hand as tears fell from her eyes. Nick quickly wiped them and he made her look him in the eyes.

"_Shhh... It's okay... It's okay, baby..."_

"_I... I'm sorry..."_

"_No... It's fine. You're not yet ready. I know. You don't have to force yourself."_

"_But... You were so good to me... I have to make you feel good too..."_

Nick kissed her lips gently. He looked her in the eyes and said the sweetest thing, _"You don't need to. Seeing you satisfied makes me feel good already."_

She bit her lip and she buried her face in his chest. Nick went back to their previous position and he held her in his arms.

"_Are you feeling okay, now?" _Nick asked.

" _Yeah…"_

He can still hear her sobbing but he didn't mind it. He just let her cry in his arms. he soothed her by rubbing her back and it worked perfectly. She wasn't crying anymore, instead, she was just enjoying the feeling in her boyfriend's secure loving arms. _  
_

_**Now that the pain is done,**__**  
**__**No need to be afraid.**__**  
**__**We don't have time to waste,**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you'll stay.**_

Miley looked up at him and she smiled at him. She scooted up and kissed him again, starting another make-out session.

_**Cause you're not the only one,**__**  
**__**Who's ever felt this way.**__**  
**__**Don't let the world cave in,**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you'll stay.**__**  
**_

They were like that for an hour until they decided to watch a nice romantic movie. Miley was now wearing one of Nick's white V-neck shirt and they were snuggled to each other, totally savoring the moment that they're together, hoping that it would last.

_**Now that the pain is done,**__**  
**__**no need to be afraid.**__**  
**__**We don't have time to waste,**__**  
**__**Just tell me that you'll stay.**_

"_Happy New Year, baby girl…" _Nick whispered in her ear ever soothingly.

Miley smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. _"Happy New year too. I love you Nicky…"_

Nick held her tight in his arms, _"I love you too…"_

_**Tell me, tell me you'll stay.**__**  
**__**No, tell me.**__**  
**__**Tell me you're gonna stay.**_

Nick tugged at the comforter and pulled it further to cover his girlfriend's skin that was not covered to make her feel warmer. They both know that Miley's going to leave the day after tomorrow, but no one cared about that. They didn't care that they're going to be miles away from each other again. All they really cared about was that they were with each other right now, enjoying the limited time they got to spend together.

**END =)**

**

* * *

**

**AN: who wants a rated-M version of this story? answer me via review section =) make sure to log-in so that i'll be able to reply to your message, okay? **

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

_**xonileylooover**_


End file.
